Episode 8490 (13th October 2014)
Plot Rob tries to comfort Simon without giving himself away; he tells him he knows Peter would never kill anyone. He manages to restore Simon's faith in his father. Leanne gives evidence, telling the court about Peter cheating on her with Carla and attacking Nick with a metal bar. Carla tells Rob that taking Simon to Tina's grave was a bad judgement call. Leanne is forced to admit she assumed Carla had pushed Tina when she saw her on the balcony above Tina's body. Fiz and Tyrone invite Roy for dinner to cheer him up. He gets tetchy when he receives an invite from the hotel in Blackpool offering him and Hayley another night at a discount. Steve is nervous on the stand and keeps asking the barrister to repeat the questions. He blurts out that he advised Peter to "shut Tina up". Eva tells Todd to apply at Barlow's Buys. He isn't keen. Steve is unable to cope with the questioning and loses it, saying his friend killed Tina and it's his fault. The Barlows are stunned. Tracy and Rita bicker in court. The prosecution goes through the forensic evidence against Peter, including Steph's bracelet. Steve is wracked with guilt and feels useless. Michelle and Liz try to convince him it won't make a difference to the verdict. Leanne also feels guilty as she didn't get a chance to explain the circumstances of Peter attacking Nick. Ken is preparing himself for the worst. He's puzzled when Simon is confident that Peter will be found not guilty and hears about the chat Rob had with him. He tells Rob he'll have to pick up the pieces when the verdict doesn't go their way. Tracy grudgingly agrees to take on Todd. Eva also intends to find him a flat. David doesn't pick up on Kylie's hyper mood. Peter feels he's screwed. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Mr Khalil - Surinder Duhra *Defence Barrister - Claire Cage *Judge - John Graham Davies *Prosecution Barrister - Clarence Smith *Witness Support Worker - Maxine Finch *Teenager 1 - Michael Hindley *Teenager 2 - Craig Taylor Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Cells *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom and witness room *Cemetery *The Dog & Gun - Exterior Notes *Last appearance of both Ruby Dobbs and Hope Stape until 17th August 2015. *The incident in which Peter Barlow attacked Nick Tilsley with a metal bar, which Leanne mentions in court, is a reference to the events of Episode 7537 (17th February 2011). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter's hopes of being found innocent dwindle as the evidence stacks up against him, and Steve struggles in court, leading to a panicked outburst in the witness box. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,410,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes